


My Last Breath

by Bitrektual



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitrektual/pseuds/Bitrektual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has lived a long life, and now he has only one more mystery to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Breath

Sherlock sat at the window, his long fingers bent from age as he pulled back the curtain and watched his granddaughter step from the cab. Of course, she wasn't biologically his granddaughter. Sherlock Holmes had never married, never had an interest in marriage. But John had had a beautiful family, and each child and grandchild had come to naturally accept Sherlock as family.

"Grand dad, it's Violet," the woman said as she entered the flat, a bright smile on her face as he moved around the flat with ease and opened up the curtains. "Why have you always got these curtains down? You need to let a little sunlight in," she said as she moved around. Sherlock watched her silently, not saying anything as she went about her daily routine.

Everyone was gone. Greg. Molly. Mycroft. Even Irene had passed before the old detective. And now they'd held John's funeral less than two weeks prior. Violet tided up and put on a kettle of tea as she absently spoke about the kids and various cousins. Sherlock was barely listening, though, as he continued to stare out the window, slowly taking everything in. Life had lost all colour with his friends gone.

"And Uncle Hamish finally broke up with that girl he'd been seeing at work and asked out the clerk at the supermarket," Violet continued as she cleared the table and set it, continuing with a laugh. "It's just like I kept telling him. 'Hamish, you're doing it all wrong. The girl just doesn't have the gear you're looking fo-' ... Sherlock, are you okay?" Violet finally seemed to have noticed her great-grandfather's silence and suddenly still her movement as she came closer.

"I think," Sherlock started, his voice beginning to sound weary even as he spoke. He didn't need to say anything as Violet seemed to understand by the way Sherlock looked at her. "I think I'm ready to solve one more mystery," Sherlock finished softly, and Violet's face broke into one of understanding sorrow as she knelt by his side and wrapped her arms around her, crying softly into his chest.


End file.
